


This is our design.

by fuckyeahAidanGillen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahAidanGillen/pseuds/fuckyeahAidanGillen
Summary: Sansa Stark is the only survivor of her family, and her need to avenge them has caused her to end the life of the main guilty.Petyr Baelish will help her, and the only thing that they can do, is run away.





	This is our design.

**Author's Note:**

> New story about this two, I always wanted to write something like this.  
> Both running aways from justice. 
> 
> Hope you like it❤

The blood had hit her in the face, and when she tried to push her away, she only managed to spread it further. Some random brushstrokes in her pale cheeks that give a touch of macabre to her face. She could still hear the echo of the shot behind her back, had made some birds fled scared, however she was petrified. Moving or fleeing was what she wanted, but she was in a state of shock.  
Her eyes did not move away from the lifeless body at her feet, yet it cost her she understood that she had been able to arm herself with the courage to pull the trigger, but that it was done and she had not gone back. That man had ruined her life, completely, but she had been stronger than fear. She had turned her tears into diamonds, her skin went from the purest and coldest porcelain to the hardest steel. No power now, not after all, after its evolution.

But the question was ... What now? She had given a thousand twists to the subject, a thousand times thinking if it really was worth taking someone's life but then, she remembered and yes, it was necessary to do it, by herself.

Joffrey Baratheon lay lifeless at her feet, shot in the back of his neck. Sansa had managed to convince him to go see her in that wasteland away from the hand of God, It had not been difficult to get a gun either, because he knew where his father used to hide. The difficult thing has been the way there, meditating again and again how she was going to do it, saying to herself that she could not repent because to know what would happen in the mind of that wretch knowing that he would be alone with her again .  
No, definitely not. And that's why she kept that thought when he turned his back on it and fired. She could not remember why he turned around, but it was delicious to have such a wonderful opportunity in front of her, and it would have been a shame not to take advantage of it. That asshole had caused the murder of her father, and all her family, and Sansa Stark had promised herself to avenge them.

A thunder to the distance managed to awaken her from her deepest thoughts and managed to return to the real world. The body was still there, and the redhead was beginning to feel a deep cold adhere to her body. But then, she managed to react.  
She took out her cell phone, with firm hands and managed to mark the desired contact. Not even more than two beeps passed before one voice answered on the other line.

\- Good evening, Sweetling.

\- I need you. It's very urgent. - The redhead looked over her shoulder towards her work of art, getting, without knowing yet how, to smile widely. - I shot Joffrey.

The time of his arrival was record, he parked the Jaguar a few meters from where the woman's car was and started to run towards it. Sansa was sitting on the hood, with a cigarette between her lips and her eyes lost in the sky. And his steps were the only thing that made her turn her face towards him.

\- Hello Love...

\- Sansa, what have you done?

\- What I should have done a long time ago, avenge my family. Now it is Cersei who must suffer. She took everything from me, that's why I have to take her son away.

The criminal could not recognize her, she did not look at all like that innocent girl he fell in love with so much ago. There was malice in her voice, rancor but above all, a security that made him wobble. Petyr shortened the distance with her, staying between her legs once he was in front of her. The redhead looked down to focus her blue eyes with his, how much she adored that unique hue, those green brushstrokes in that silvery sea.  
The criminal raised one of his hands to her cheek, brushing the now dried blood that was still there. Only then, with the soft brush of his hand on her cold, pale skin, did Sansa collapse.  
The tears began to flee from her eyes without intending to stop, but Petyr was there, ready to take her in his arms and let her vent. He understood why, if he was her, he would have done the same. He did not blame her, more than that, he was grateful that she had called him so he could help her in anything.

\- Sweetling ... We have to get rid of the body.

She just nodded, posing her fine hands under his hair so as not to lose eye contact. He lowered the hood and wiped away the tears, dragging part of the blood with them. She had no idea what she should do, but Petyr went ahead.

\- Give me the gun.

She obeyed, giving it to him and he put it in the back of his pants. Afterwards, he approached the body, admiring the cleanliness of the wound. Then he turned to Sansa, taking her face back in his hands.

\- Honey, I need you lucid, can you hear me? I need you to help me.

Her look, previously lost, went up to the opposite, ending by nodding decidedly.  
Between the two, they loaded the boy's body into the trunk of the car where Sansa had gone. Petyr explained that the best thing would be to tie something heavy on the body and that the river would do the rest. That would give them a margin to think a plan.  
Once he had made sure she was able to drive, they agreed to meet at a point and from there, they would do the rest.

The clock on the dashboard read 3:00 am, an hour when there would be absolutely no one wandering the streets of London. Sansa was terrified, in the depths of her being she was completely terrified. But she also felt guilty, selfish and stupid. She had risked her life as much as Petyr's for that stupid decision of revenge. But she hated to think that Joffrey lived, that her whole family lived and she had to redo his own. She was not going to allow anyone to stay behind anyone's shadow again.  
Petyr's black Jaguar followed her a few meters away, the music wrapped around her own car, and although it might seem like a lie, it was relaxing her.  
The light of the moon was reflected in the River Thames as soon as it appeared on the horizon, it was a full moon, which had witnessed everything.

Petyr was for about 10 minutes looking for a stone large enough and heavy enough for the body to be dragged to the bottom. And once Sansa had secured a good knot, Petyr pulled the body so that it sank completely.  
He quickly turned around, taking the girl by the hand and climbing the small embankment that separated them from the cars together.  
They moved away from there to the other end of the river, leaving many more kilometers after that.

\- We're going to burn the car, I need you to take off your clothes, it's full of blood. And the gun will return to where you got it from.

The redhead obeyed, and using him as support, began to remove her pants, shoes and socks. Then she took off her jacket next to the sweater and the shirt she wore under it. The cold hit her hard, but Petyr was faster and got rid of his jacket and his shirt to put them, taking him a shirt that kept spare in the trunk.  
The rest was easy, sprayed a good amount of gasoline on the car and with the lighter that kept, lit the flame.  
A large fireball surrounded the car in a few seconds, and quickly, he urged the woman to climb into the Jaguar and be able to get away from there as soon as possible.

The streets passed swiftly before them, the streetlamps were the only source of light that accompanied them in their flight. The redhead had recovered the heat despite not wearing pants, because the body heat that gave off Petyr's clothes made her feel at home.

\- I am sorry...

\- Sansa, do not be sorry.

\- I'm stupid, I've done nothing but risk one more time. I've behaved impulsively and now ... Petyr ... What are we going to do now?

\- Listen to me, you must calm down. We are going to leave.

\- Leave? - Sansa tilted her face towards the older one, watching him drive while he was avoiding the streets without any problem. 

\- Leave. We will stop at my house, take the necessary things and drive and cross the English Channel to France. Once there, the best thing will be to continue advancing ... Maybe Belgium or Austria.

\- Are we going to leave England?

\- Yes, maybe just for a while. If they locate you, will be good take away enough days. You know that you are the first name on Cersei's list. You must disappear. Petyr looked at her again for a few seconds, laying her warm hand on one of her bare thighs. - You, my love, are the future of the Stark family.

Sansa was not able to understand anything. Her mind was collapsed, she felt that he lacked air and a strong dizziness invaded without mercy. But then she understood, that those were the consequences of her actions, and she more than he should keep quiet and comply. So she ended up nodding, then leaning back in her seat and hugging herself.

She knew very well what it meant to call herself Stark. What it entailed having grown up in that environment, surrounded by fame and important families. Her parents had been two crucial pieces in the safety of England, and she ... Her face was known in half of Europe as a result of her modeling career. And now, she had to carry everything against her.  
The most dangerous families in that country knew what they were dealing with, the Stark clan survivor. And she always repeated herself over and over again. It It was her only prayer, and she prayed it every night. Therefore, she allowed herself to whisper very quietly:

\- When the snow falls and the cold wind blows, the big wolf dies but the pack survives.

But she was alone. Accompanied only by the devil, which for her, was her salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter to introduce the story, I'll try to bring soon the second. 
> 
> Opinions are always welcome❤


End file.
